yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Purgatorio (Matilda)
Purgatorio, human name "Matilda", is the youngest daughter of Eden, ''further younger sister of ''Beatrice. She is the guardian of the'' Fauna in the Garden of Eden, which lies at the peak of the ''Tower of Purgatory. Quotes "We were born from the Garden, just like our forebearers; but we did not fall like them. There is no point in wonderin' about where they went, nor is there any point wonderin' if they will come back. Beatrice and I; we take care of the Garden, and we've only ever known Happiness." Etymology From the Germanic name Mahthildis meaning "strength in battle", from the elements maht "might, strength" and hild "battle". Saint Matilda was the wife of the 10th-century German king Henry I the Fowler. The name was brought to England by the Normans, being borne by the wife of William the Conqueror himself. It was popular until the 15th century in England, usually in the vernacular form Maud. Both forms were revived by the 19th century. This name appears in the popular Australian folk song 'Waltzing Matilda', written in 1895. Background Beatrice and Matilda were born from Eden, atop the highest palisade of the spiritual world, in the Earthy Paradise. ''They were born from the ''Earth, rising into existence wrapped in the roseate petioles of the largest blooms, and were given the instincitive task to care and manage the ''Garden of Eden. '' Matilda had already shown a great deal of interest to the creatures of the Garden, and was tasked by Eden to raise them and guide them through their lives in Paradise, and unexpectedly becoming the one who would jump at the chance to go out for a good hunt unlike her sister whom was rather squeemish. Being the smaller and youngest of the two, any outsider would have believed her to be delicate or far to ''meek ''to take on the role of an able-bodied hunter, but she is far more wise than what her face garners, respecting her given prey and always prepared to perform funeral rites before every meal. Matilda honed her skills through age, becoming interest in exploring the Garden to find all sorts of creatures, eager to document them and write her own ''bestairy. '' Personality Matilda is easily described as ''acquiescent; ''far more plain and serene compared to the boldness of her sister, though in hunt she becomes a dedicated, wise hunter with a precise shot and genuine care for the creatures around her. She is highly empathetic, responsible and open-minded to a certain extent; though quick to well up in tears if she believes she has brought harm to something, or if she had made a mistake. Despite this, she is eager to learn just enough so she can get by and explore the Garden itself, uncaring to the cosmic questions of ''what lies beyond ''or ''how she came to be ''unlike her sister. She is in no way philosophical, or one who ponders about the unknown, but is rather someone who mulls over the moments of the now and parts her time learning about only what she sees. Category:The Future Category:Characters Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Human